Rain on me
by crazyfan15
Summary: Orihime and Grimmjow have a discuss one night that leads to... you'll see


**Okay this came to me when I was listening to Rain on me by Ashanti (don't ask me why)**

**And it wouldn't stop bugging me. So without further adieu here is**

**Rain On Me**

_I remember that night well. It was raining really badly. It was dark in our two story house no lights on except for the lightening that came from the windows. We had the curtains drawn back. I had just came home from a shoot with my producer Aizen.___"Talk to me, what's the matter," Orihime asked her boyfriend of three years. "I can't. You too busy. It's like I got to fit into your schedule," Grimmjow yelled at her growling a little.

Orihime had a sad and confuse look on her face. "I'm trying to follow my dreams. Can't you see that," she asked him. That only fueled fire to the already flaming flames. "WHAT ABOUT ME? What about me! You don't even show respect to me anymore." "I'M LISTENING TO YOU," she yelled as she stomped her foot in anger. He threw up his hands. "Look at that. Talking when I'm talking." She clenched her teeth.

"Why can't you understand me? You knew that this was going to happen when you dated me. So why the big fuss now? It's not like you haven't got use to this before!" His blue eyes went dark as he took a step towards her. She didn't know why but she took a step back fear steeping into her. It showed in her eyes. He growled at her. "What feeling scared of me now huh?" She shook her head. "N-no." That sounded like a lie to her own ears.

He took another step towards her. She took another step back not liking the look he was giving her. He was glaring daggers at her but his face had a look of a predator, like he was ready to jump her. It scared the shit at her. "I'm g-going to sleep. I-I need to get up early for tomorrow's interview with Ulquiorra," she said nervous and afraid as she backed away towards the door. His eyes got more intense. "Don't you dare run away from me." He said it so quietly with a warning.

But she didn't listen to him as she ran for the guest bedroom in the living room. That made him snap. "ORIHIME GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She ran for her life down the stairs. He was close behind her. "Orihime you better stop now." She ignored him thinking, '_Hell no!' _She ran past their black leather couch in only her white bath robe. She looked behind her to see him jump over the couch. She widens her eyes and made it to the guest bedroom just in time.

She locked the door and moves in breathing a sign of relief. '_Thank god.' _"Orihime open up this damn door this minute or I'll break it down," Grimmjow yelled baming on the door really loud. She shook her head. "NO! Go away Grimmjow! I need my space right now." He only bam harder. "OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" She backed further into the room, coming close to the window. He started kicking it in with his massive feet.

It wasn't long before the door succumbs to him. It flew open hanging off its hinges just a little. He steps in slowly as Orihime sunk down to her butt looking at him in freaked out awe. She knew he was strong but god! He closes the door with a slam snapping it back in place. He walked over to her slowly. When he stood in front of her, she looking up at him he brushed back her orange from her face gently.

She flinched on reflex. He clenched his teeth and bawled up his fist at his side. "So you're scared. Haha. Funny real funny." Suddenly he picked her up by her wrist and slammed her into the wall kissing her, masking her surprise pain gasp. She struggled clamping her mouth shut. He growled but she still didn't open it. He reached down and pulled on her big perky breast hard and painful. She gasped and he dove inside her hot carven. His tongue swiping everywhere.

She whimpered trying to get away from him. He let go of her mouth and went to her neck marking her. She moaned out and hated herself for it. "Please stop Grimmjow," she whispered softly. He pulled back and looks into her eyes. "No. I'm going to teach you a lesson to not be afraid of me," he growled. He then proceeds to rip off her bathrobe to fine bare skin. She wasn't wearing anything under it. A thing she most regrets. While holding her down with one hand he took off his black jean to revel his erect member.

She felt the tears fall from her face. "Please stop Grimmjow. I'm sorry." He ignored her as he thrust in hard and dry. She yelled out in pain and scraped her nails down his back leaving blood in it wake. He let go of her arms some time earlier. He set a rough fast pace grunting out biting her neck. "Please stop Grimmjow… I don't feel so good," she panted out between sobs. He ignored her opening her legs wider, pounding into her like some wild animal. She moaned out loud.

He grinned from her neck, licking it. "Like that princess?" She didn't answer him, but he knew the answer from her face. Grimmjow stopped and carried her to the bed on her stomach. He open her legs to an upside V shape and thrust in. She screamed, liking this new angle. "Grimmjow…" He growled at her taking her hips and slamming himself inside her. She clutched the blue satin sheets. '_God… why…?'_ The tears came as they both came.

Orihime was on the far end of the bed hugging the pillow to her, the tears dry on her face. She had a blink look on her face staring at nothing. Grimmjow was getting up from the bed pulling up his pants. He looked at wanting to touch her but he held himself back as thoughts of her running around to busy for him. He walked from the bedroom closing the door softly not looking at her. She blinked slowly signing.

'_How the hell did we come to this part of our life? Don't we love each other?'_ She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. So she got up and went to the living room. Grimmjow was staring out the window watching the rain fall down. He didn't look at her as she went to the door and open it. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice was quiet. She didn't answer as she walked out into the rain.

The rain was heavy and she instantly soaked. Orihime held herself tightly. '_I just want to die right now. The man that I love doesn't understand me at all. What the hell was I doing all these years ago,'_ she thought looking towards the sky. He watched her from a distance. She looked like she was crying to the sky. Looking more beautiful then he ever saw her look. She signed again looking tired and empty. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. She gasped as he snuggled into her neck.

"Come inside princess." She shook her head weakly. "No. Grimmjow this isn't working. Maybe we should-" "No! I can't let you go. I love you to much to give you to somebody else," he said fiercely. Her eyes went soft. "Oh Grimmjow I love you too but…" He held on tightly. "But what," he asked. She turned her head to face his blue eyes. "You just practically raped me. That's reason enough to hate you."

He felt dread over come him. "You… hate me…?" His voice was a broken whispered. He looked so broken and hurt. She smiled gently. "No I don't hate you Grimmjow and never will but… I think we need some space to clear our heads. Don't you think?" He pouted but agreed. "Fine but I don't want you around other men, Got it babe."

She nodded, thinking '_I really don't be around men other than Aizen and Ulquiorra and they not into me. Seeing one is asexual and the other is just a pervert and rapes anything that walks.' _

Two moths later… "Grimmjow are you here," Orihime called from the front door as she stepped through entering his house. No answer. She called again. No answer still. She walked up the stairs. Grimmjow moved out of the house into a smaller one to give her some space. Orihime been missing him terribly. More the once she just wanted to tell him he could back but she wouldn't because this would do them some good.

But then Orihime found out some shocking news that she had to tell Grimmjow now. It'll knock the socks off him. She knocked on his bedroom. "Come in," he called out tiredly. She walked in and spotted her blue haired boyfriend laying face down in his bed. "Hey Grimmjow I got some news to tell you," she said happily. He turned his head to look at her black circles under his eyes. She gasped. "Grimmy are you okay? You look dead!" She rushed to his side and kneel infront of him.

He growled at her. "I told you to stop calling me that! And yes I'm fine, jeez woman worrying about every damn thing," he grumbled. She pouted. "Fine! See if I care you kill yourself." She started to get off the bed but with lightening moves which had her head spinning pinned her down under him. "Don't be like that, I was just teasing ya. Sides you said you had something to tell me. What is it?" She blushed and looked away. "Um…"

He signed and rolled his eyes. "Out with it." She took a deep breath and gather up her courage. "Grimmjow… I'm pregnant."

That it folks! I hope you enjoy it. I kind think the story could've came out better but I got writers block and it shut down on me soo… yeah. Please review. ^^


End file.
